


Equilibrium (version française)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a désirer, et il y a vouloir. Pendant longtemps, quand on en venait à Lincoln, Michael n’était pas très sûr de l’endroit où il devait tracer la ligne entre les deux. (Pré-série.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium (version française)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Equilibrium (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917384) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



**-Il y a...-**

Il y a désirer, et il y a vouloir. Pendant longtemps, quand on en venait à Lincoln, Michael n’était pas très sûr de l’endroit où il devait tracer la ligne entre les deux.

**-I-**

Il y a eu une époque, quand il était tout petit, où il était content de ce qu’il avait – Lincoln rien que pour lui quelques heures par jour – mais au fil des ans, c’est devenu de moins en moins satisfaisant. Il ne sait pas trop si c’est parce qu’il s’est mis peu à peu à désirer davantage ou si c’est parce que Lincoln semblait lui échapper : entre les foyers, les familles d’accueil, les maisons de correction et la prison, ils ont été séparés plus souvent et plus longtemps que Michael l’aurait souhaité. Mais le fait est que c’est devenu de moins en moins satisfaisant. Frustrant. Et quand Lincoln est sorti de prison, a trouvé un appartement et s’est débrouillé pour qu’il emménage avec lui… il était trop tard. Le manque était là, larvé à l’arrière de son cerveau, au creux de son estomac, lui serrant la gorge. Il flottait constamment dans cette impression que, quoi qu’il fasse, quoi qu’il obtienne, ce ne serait jamais suffisant. La présence de Linc n’était pas suffisante, il désirait son attention ; l’attention de Linc n’était pas suffisante, il désirait son attention pleine et entière ; son attention pleine et entière n’était pas suffisante, il désirait…

A ce stade-là, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il pouvait désirer de plus, mais il savait que ce qu’il avait ne le satisfaisait pas.

oOo

Il a commencé à dormir de temps en temps avec Linc parce qu’il faisait des cauchemars. Soit c’étaient des cauchemars, soit c’était la réalité de se réveiller en pleine nuit loin de Lincoln, il n’a sincèrement jamais bien su établir la différence. Linc a fini par lui dire que « On va pas revenir sur l’histoire des monstres dans le placard. » et « T’es bien trop grand pour dormir avec moi. » Deux arguments auxquels Michael ne pouvait que souscrire. Il a donc ajouté à l’équation la variable "froid" : à Chicago, en plein hiver, dans un appartement chichement chauffé, c’était une donnée essentielle. Sans trop de résistance et avec tout juste un soupir de reddition, Linc l’a laissé se glisser sous les couvertures. N’a pas protesté quand Michael s’est rapproché de lui. A à peine ronchonné quand il s’est réveillé le lendemain matin, le dos de Michael calé contre son torse, la main de Michael tenant possessivement la sienne.

Michael s’est dit que si vraiment son frère n’avait pas voulu encourager ce genre d’habitude, il l’aurait renvoyé dans son sa chambre avec une couverture supplémentaire.

oOo

Ca ne se produisait pas de façon systématique, il y avait des conditions. Ca arrivait quand Lincoln avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner et, par conséquent, ne pouvait pas refuser (et, il faut le dire, Lincoln avait souvent des choses à se faire pardonner) ; quand Michael avait passé une mauvaise journée et avait besoin de réconfort ; quand il avait réellement froid ou avait réellement fait un cauchemar, ou quand il arrivait à faire croire à Linc que c’était le cas.

Il y avait différentes conditions, plus ou moins variables et extensibles, mais l’une d’elle était non négociable : l’absence de Veronica. Quand Vee était là, il était tacitement consigné dans le living room ou dans sa propre chambre. Il estimait que c’était tout à fait justifié, même si ça le laissait un peu dépité devant la télé ou au-dessus de ses bouquins.

Puis il y a eu la fois où il a _entendu_ Lincoln et Veronica. Une discussion dont il pouvait distinguer presque tous les mots, qui s’est poursuivie par une conversation à voix basse entrecoupée d’éclats de rire étouffés ; il y a ensuite eu des chuchotis, et finalement, des bruits de tissu et des soupirs.

Il est presque sûr qu’il s’est représenté les bruits de tissu et les soupirs plus qu’il ne les a réellement entendus, parce que les murs étaient fins, mais pas à ce point, et Linc et Vee s’efforçaient de se montrer discrets – en tout cas, Vee s’efforçait de se montrer discrète. Il s’est retourné dans le lit avec exaspération, luttant contre la tentation de taper contre le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les a glissées sous l’oreiller, les doigts crispés et entrelacés. Il a fermé les yeux et il a fait en sorte de se concentrer sur sa respiration et non sur les sons qui, imaginaires ou réels, semblaient provenir de la chambre voisine.

Il lui a fallu une journée entière pour se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas pensé à allumer la petite radio sur sa table de chevet ni – grand classique devant l’Eternel – à s’enfouir la tête sous l’oreiller pour bloquer les sons. Et ce n’est qu’en voyant Lincoln et Veronica serrés l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé du salon qu’il a réalisé que cette drôle de sensation qui semblait lui bloquer la poitrine et lui serrer les tempes, c’était de la jalousie.

Il s’est tourné et retourné pendant deux heures dans son lit, les draps en désordre, avant de comprendre que ce n’était pas de Lincoln dont il était jaloux, mais de Veronica. Il n’a pas douté, pas remis en cause le résultat de ses réflexions parce que, quand il évoquait certaines images, certains souvenirs, il était clair qu’il avait cerné le problème. Il n’a été que vaguement surpris par la constatation à laquelle il était parvenu, et c’était ça, en fin de compte, le plus surprenant : parce que c’est le genre de chose supposé surprendre, n’est-ce pas ? Au moins avait-il finalement compris ce qu’il pouvait désirer de plus.

Il n’a pas ressenti le besoin irrépressible de restituer dans les toilettes le dîner préparé avec Vee un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ça n’aurait rien changé à sa situation. Il n’a pas émis de considération morale ni pratique, les conclusions lui paraissaient évidentes et sans appel : sur la liste des choses qu’il ne devait et ne pouvait obtenir, celle-ci arrivait en tête. Notée en rouge. Marquée d’une double astérisque.

Il est resté allongé sur le dos toute la nuit, éveillé et immobile, la respiration réduite au minimum, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, à convertir en mois – jours – heures – minutes le temps qui le séparait du moment où il devrait partir à la fac et laisser Linc. Sachant déjà que ce serait à la fois un supplice et une délivrance.

**-II-**

Il aurait dû savoir que tout samedi soir commençant avec son frère sur le seuil de son appart’, un pack de bières à la main, et lui disant « T’as pas prévu de sortir, si ? » ne pouvait que tourner de façon étrange. Ce n’est pas comme si, depuis qu’il est sorti de la fac, Linc avait passé beaucoup de samedis soirs en sa seule compagnie – ce n’est pas comme si avant qu’il n’entre à la fac, Linc avait passé beaucoup de samedis soirs avec en sa seule compagnie non plus, ceci étant dit ; mais c’est désormais de plus en plus rare.

Linc n’attend pas de réponse, bien sûr, pour passer le seuil, lui fourrer les bières dans les mains et se laisser lourdement tomber dans le canapé. Michael grimace à peine en entendant un craquement, puis en voyant Linc poser les pieds sur la petite table de salon.

« Non, fais comme chez toi, » marmonne-t-il. Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée parce que Linc fait effectivement comme chez lui. Il balance son blouson au hasard, se saisit de la télécommande et se met à zapper frénétiquement, sans but ; le défilement rapide des chaînes fait cligner Michael des yeux. Avec un soupir résigné, il ramasse le blouson et ouvre deux bières.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sont affalés devant un film quelconque auquel ils prêtent à peine attention. Michael sommeille d’une semaine de travail, Lincoln sommeille d’une semaine de... Michael n’est pas sûr de souhaiter savoir quoi. Ni pourquoi son frère passe son samedi soir avec lui au lieu de faire ce qu’il fait d’habitude. Quoi qu’il fasse d’habitude. Il ne s’en plaint pas, ceci étant dit : il a pris l’habitude de vivre sans avoir Lincoln dans son entourage immédiat, c’est simplement différent quand il est là. Mieux et pire. Le manque est toujours présent, mais il parvient à le contrôler, à ne pas se laisser submerger ; il le tient presque en laisse.

oOo

Ca commence par une dispute : Lincoln sort un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet et, avant qu’il n’ait pu commencer à chercher un cendrier du regard, Michael est déjà en train de dire non, pas dans son salon. Ni dans son appartement, d’ailleurs, et en fait...

« Tu ferais bien d’arrêter, ces trucs vont te tuer. »

Lincoln le fixe pendant quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, les cigarettes dans une main et le briquet dans l’autre. Puis, d’un geste délibéré, il pose les cigarettes sur la table et tend le bras vers son blouson, abandonné sur un fauteuil voisin, pour en sortir un petit sachet en plastique. C’est Michael à présent qui plisse les yeux en voyant les deux ou trois joints soigneusement roulés et rangés dans le petit sac. Linc fait ça pour l’énerver, il sait que Linc fait ça pour l’énerver. Ca marche forcément, son frère a toujours su quels boutons presser.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ici, » dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Lincoln lui suggère de le mettre à la porte, puis il allume un des joints, tire une bouffée dessus et se penche un peu en avant pour lui expulser la fumée au visage. Michael recule en pinçant les narines. « Ce n’est pas drôle, Lincoln.

— _Tu_ n’es pas drôle, corrige-t-il. Arrête de vivre comme si t’avais soixante-quinze ans.

— Arrête de vivre comme si tu en avais quinze.

— Uh uh, je peux être sérieux. Je l’ai été pour t’envoyer à l’école, je le suis avec LJ, » rétorque-t-il. Michael ne dit rien parce que Linc n’a pas tout à fait tort : quoi que l’on puisse par ailleurs lui reprocher, certains éléments doivent être portés à son crédit. « La question, c’est de savoir si tu es capable de ne pas l’être une fois de temps en temps et de descendre de ton piédestal ? »

Il tire de nouveau sur le joint, inhalant cette fois longuement, puis il le pointe dans sa direction. Michael le regarde comme s’il s’agissait d’une arme redoutable ou d’une déclaration de guerre. Et c’en est une, en un sens : c’est un défi, Linc n’aura de cesse qu’il le relève – ou passera la soirée à l’asticoter.

Lincoln le regarde aspirer, garder la fumée quelques instants et la relâcher lentement. Sans tousser, sans effort. « C’est pas une première, hein, Mike ? » dit-il avec un petit sifflement moqueur.

Il hausse les épaules. « Je voulais savoir.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu le faisais. »

Lincoln le considère depuis l’autre extrémité du canapé. « Une raclée de perdue, » grogne-t-il, et Michael a envie de sourire à l’idée qu’il vient de l’inciter aujourd’hui à faire ce qu’il lui aurait interdit cinq ans plus tôt.

oOo

Ils ont poussé la petite table, glissé sur le sol, sont assis par terre, adossés au sofa, immobiles et silencieux. C’est le bon type de silence, décide Michael, celui qui règne quand il n’y a aucun besoin de parler à la personne qui se trouve à côté de vous, quand il n’existe pas de nécessité de maintenir une conversation plus ou moins futile. Pas le type de silence agressif et amer qu’il lui est arrivé d’observer en présence de Lincoln, ces derniers temps.

Lincoln a les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, posée contre l’assise du canapé. Il respire doucement et semble avoir investi tout l’espace du petit living room. Ce ne sont pourtant que quelques détails – son blouson sur un fauteuil, le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet abandonnés sur la table, les odeurs familières qu’il dégage... Puis Michael réalise que c’est juste Lincoln, il lui suffit généralement d’être _là_ pour investir pas seulement les lieux mais aussi son existence.

« Tu m’as manqué, » laisse-t-il échapper sans réfléchir.

Linc tourne la tête vers lui, la faisant rouler lentement, si lentement, sur les coussins du canapé, et il demande avec un vague sourire. « Ah ouais ? » Il brandit entre ses doigts ce qui reste du joint. « Même ça ?

— Même ça, d’une certaine façon. » Pas qu’il apprécie la notion, mais c’est un tout : il peut bien détester certaines choses, il n’en reste pas moins qu’elles font partie, contribuent à ce qu’est Lincoln. Il glisse un peu le long du sofa jusqu’à se trouver assez proche de Linc pour lui effleurer l’épaule et sentir la chaleur qui irradie de lui. Il y a les odeurs familières, et il y a...

Presque aussi familière, l’odeur du parfum de Vee. Lui indiquant sans ambiguïté possible avec qui et de quelle façon Linc a passé la journée. Son estomac et sa gorge se contractent ; il s’efforce de déglutir et songe que ce n’est vraiment pas le moment que _ça_ revienne... que _ça_ se manifeste.

« Tu aimes les hommes, Michael ? » lâche Lincoln en le détaillant entre ses paupières mi-closes. Le ton est indolent, bas, sincèrement curieux.

« Si je... » Entre la façon dont la phrase est formulée et le petit maelström dans lequel il se sent aspiré, il lui faut quelques instants pour que la question atteigne son cerveau et qu’il parvienne à la traiter. « Non ! proteste-t-il.

— C’est juste ton grand frère que tu regardes comme ça, alors ? »

Sa pression sanguine doit faire de drôles de choses, tout d’un coup, parce qu’il ne sait plus trop s’il est livide ou écarlate, s’il est assis par terre ou en train de flotter. Il s’oblige à inspirer et à émettre un petit rire amusé. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il vise, le petit rire amusé ; ça ressemble en réalité à une sorte de coassement.

« T’es vraiment défoncé, hein ? »

En moins d’une seconde, Lincoln le fait pivoter sur lui-même, le pousse en arrière, et il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, cloué au sol. C’est rapide, il a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Et il n’a peut-être tiré que quelques bouffées, c’est peut-être Linc qui plane, mais c’est Linc qui maîtrise la situation, se payant même le luxe de saisir au passage un petit coussin pour le lui glisser sous la tête. En d’autres circonstances, il apprécierait sans doute l’attention ; il se contente de cligner des paupières, abasourdi et un peu sonné. Les plumes qui garnissent le coussin s’écrasent sous le poids de son crâne ; le bois du plancher est dur et irrégulier sous ses épaules ; Linc est solide et massif sur lui. Il s’aligne et se presse lourdement contre lui, et c’est en même temps suffocant et enivrant, c’est ce que Michael redoute et espère depuis un bon moment. La boucle de ceinture de Lincoln appuie contre son ventre, lui entrant désagréablement dans la chair ; il y prend à peine garde, son attention détournée par la main qui passe sous son cou, les doigts qui se referment autour de sa nuque. Quelque part dans son esprit, flotte l’idée qu’être allongé ainsi est embarrassant, l’étreinte est maladroite, le contact, hésitant... c’est loin, cependant, d’être aussi embarrassant, maladroit et hésitant que cela ne devrait l’être pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux.

Lincoln se penche et frotte leurs nez l’un contre l’autre, chuchote contre sa tempe quelques mots que Michael ne parvient pas à saisir. Il y a un toucher – moins qu’un baiser, plus qu’un effleurement – sur sa joue, un autre sur sa mâchoire, un dernier sur le menton, juste dans le creux, juste entre la pointe et la lèvre inférieure. Il ferme les yeux quand Linc s’écarte un peu.

« S’il te plaît..., » demande-t-il. S’il pouvait savoir si c’est un "s’il te plaît, arrête" ou un "s’il te plaît, continue", ça l’aiderait incontestablement à prendre une décision. Parce que Linc se penche de nouveau sur lui, et il ne semble pas décidé, cette fois, à viser sa joue ou son menton : prendre une décision devient urgent.

A peine une pression sur sa bouche, légère et prudente, comme si Lincoln se prêtait à une expérience scientifique périlleuse. Les lèvres sont sèches et fermes sur les siennes, étrangement douces en comparaison de la peau râpeuse autour, et elles ont un vague goût de bière et de sel. C’est agréable, à la fois familier et étranger. Il avait imaginé...

Il avait imaginé...

Il se rend compte qu’il n’avait rien imaginé du tout. Il a désiré, et jalousé, et parfois espéré, mais il n’a jamais imaginé. Il suppose que certaines choses sont inimaginables. Il se demande vaguement dans quelle mesure il a _souhaité_ imaginer, mais la pensée lui échappe presque aussitôt.

Il étire un petit peu le cou et embrasse Linc, une pression tout aussi légère et prudente en retour. Il est noyé dans sa présence, dans son attention, son attention pleine et entière, tout à lui, rien que pour lui, et... _il embrasse Linc, merdemerdemerdemerde, ce n’est pas le genre de chose qui est supposé arriver, ça fait partie des trucs qu’il est supposé presque tenir en laisse._

L’oxygène lui manque, il voudrait pouvoir inspirer à fond, mais s’il fait ça, il va bouger de quelques millimètres et de nouveau _embrasser Linc_ qui se tient tout près, trop près.

« C’est ce que tu veux, non ? » lui murmure Lincoln. Chaque mot envoie une petite bouffée d’air, chaud et humide, sur son visage, lui donnant l’impression que sa peau est parcourue de flammèches. _Merdemerdemerdemerde_. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ?

Il regarde son frère au-dessus de lui, le détaille frénétiquement à la recherche du moindre indice, mais l’expression de Lincoln demeure indéchiffrable. C’est pour le moins inhabituel. On ne peut pas dire que Lincoln ait un visage de joueur de poker, ce qu’il pense se traduit instantanément dans ses yeux, dans ses expressions. Pour Michael en tout cas. Or, là, Michael est incapable de dire si c’est de l’effarement, du dégoût ou de l’amusement dans sa voix ; de l’apitoiement, de la consternation ou de l’affection sur son visage ; s’il est dédaigneux, complice ou consentant. Il est incapable de savoir ce que Lincoln pense, ressent et désire.

Ce qui est en jeu, ce qui est proposé, en revanche, est sans équivoque : le baiser... les baisers aussi éthérés soient-ils, une main de Linc sous sa nuque, l’autre descendant et tâtant son torse (et, oh, il a presque envie de rire devant l’automatisme du geste), les hanches plaquées aux siennes... Sans équivoque. Limpide.

_Tu ferais ça ?_

Il ne le demande pas à voix haute parce qu’il n’est pas certain de souhaiter entendre la réponse, il n’est pas certain de souhaiter voir le masque de Lincoln tomber. Quoi qu’il se cache en dessous, Michael en est protégé ; l’ignorance est parfois une bénédiction.

« Michael ? »

Juste à sa portée... Pendant quelques secondes, le besoin le contracte et l’arque tout contre Lincoln, et il est tenté de répondre "oui". L’envie en est si intense que le mot semble se matérialiser dans sa bouche, il devine presque les lettres sur sa langue.

Il relève les paupières et croise le regard de Lincoln. Bien plus clair, vif et focalisé qu’il ne devrait l’être compte tenu de ce qu’ils ont consommé ce soir : il sait très exactement ce qu’il est en train de faire, d’offrir, ce que sa question implique. Ce n’est pas un jeu, ni une provocation ou une impulsion embrumée qui aurait mal tourné. L’expression marmoréenne de Linc n’a d’autre but que de le laisser choisir en toute liberté. Bien sûr, ce qu’il se passera ensuite, c’est encore une autre histoire : rien ne dit que s’il répond oui, son frère ne lui collera pas une droite avant de prendre la porte. Mais la question est posée, et, pour la première fois de son existence, Michael se demande jusqu’où, au juste, Linc serait disposé à aller pour lui donner ce qu’il désire et dont il a, selon lui, besoin.

Il sent le désir refluer, le besoin se calmer, le manque s’apaiser. Comme si le simple fait que Linc reconnaisse et accepte leur existence suffisait à les affaiblir, à les ramener dans des proportions gérables, décentes, normales. Légitimement fraternelles. Avec un petit soupir, il se détend et se laisse retomber contre le plancher.

oOo

Il y a désirer, et il y a vouloir. Il y a un monde entre désirer et vouloir. Il peut bien désirer Lincoln de dix façons différentes, mais ce qu’il _veut_ , c’est simplement son frère. Rien de plus, et surtout rien de moins. Aussi instable que soit l’équilibre, aussi fine puisse-t-elle parfois lui paraître, la ligne entre les deux est nette et salutairement infranchissable.

« C’est ce que tu veux, Michael ? »

Il pose les mains autour du cou de Linc, serrant juste un peu trop fort, et il sourit. Sa tête oscille légèrement sur le petit coussin.

« Non. »

  
**-Philadelphes-**

_Philadelphe : du grec philein, aimer, et adelphos, frère, adelphê, soeur_  


Il n’a pas de regret. Pas l’ombre d’un regret, il sait qu’il a fait le bon choix, le seul choix envisageable. Mais quand il pense à Caroline Reynolds, il est désarçonné de constater qu’une petite part de lui peut la comprendre – une petite part qui se demande s’il doit la mépriser ou l’admirer de n’avoir pas su vouloir plutôt que désirer.

« Faudra que tu m’expliques la différence, un jour, » lui dit Lincoln. Il est allongé sur sa couchette, un bras replié sous la nuque, dans le cargo qui les emmène vers le Panama. Malgré tout, malgré la situation, Michael sourit.

« Une touche de bon sens et de raison. Ce que tu es capable de faire et d’assumer. » Haussement de sourcils. « Tu sais... quand tu désires un verre de plus, mais que tu ne veux pas avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain... ? » ajoute-t-il, et Linc se sent visé. A juste titre, puisqu’il y a encore ce tube d’aspirines près de lui.

Il s’adosse à la paroi de la cabine et étudie les lieux. Il y a trois couchettes, une pour Lincoln, une pour lui, et une pour... La troisième était pour Sara. Il reste debout à regarder les deux lits libres, incapable de décider lequel choisir. Au bout d’un moment, Linc pousse un soupir exaspéré, marmonne quelque chose sur le fait qu’il a besoin de dormir, nom de Dieu, et il bouge un peu sur le matelas pour faire de la place à côté de lui.

« Viens là, » ordonne-t-il sur un ton bourru.

Michael se décolle du mur. Il n’a jamais tout à fait renoncé à son droit inhérent à dormir avec son frère quand il avait fait un cauchemar, se souvient-il, et récemment, ce ne sont pas les cauchemars qui ont manqué.

Il s’allonge près de Linc et il ferme les yeux, momentanément apaisé.

-FIN-


End file.
